Asi es la vida
by MaxxLD
Summary: La vida es confusa , en casos injusta , conflictiva , artante , pero es muy muy bella , si asi es la vida para un adulto ¿como sera para una adoloscente? , T.K lo descubre en este y futuros fics , dejen reviews
1. Hot Night

Gracias por sus reviews , la canción esta muy bonita , es por eso que decidí hacer una historia con ella , talvez el contenido no tiene mucho que ver pero esta muy bonita , bueno esta es la historia un poco cruda , se me ocurrió un día , perdón , perdón , perdón , perdón por una que otra palabra grosera que aparezca por ahí, lo que pasa es que quiero que se vea como la vida real , cruda , cruel , injusta , confusa y talvez divertida en algunos aspectos

Así es la vida

Fanfiction

``pensamientos del personaje``

-¿Que me pasa? , yo no era así- dijo T.K poniendo su mano en su cara -¿Por qué razón estoy así? , ¿a raíz de que? , yo era un adolescente poco conflictivo solo cuando a mis amigos los agredían yo trataba de solucionarlo con palabras , cuando la situación era injusta y agresiva para con mis seres queridos era cuando yo agredía- dijo algo frustrado arrojándose a la cama –¿será que estoy entrando a la pubertad? Maldita sea , no eso no es , estoy seguro-

______________________________Flashback_____________________________________________

-Hola Kari- dijo T.K muy contento

-Hola T.K , ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a verte-

-¿a mi? . ¿Por qué?-

-¿Cómo que porque? , tu me enviaste un mensaje-

-¿yo? , no te mande nada ``espero que Davis llegue tarde , no quiero que T.K sepa que es mi novio``

-a , perdón , pero ya que estoy aquí ¿no te importa que estemos juntos verdad?-

-la verdad T.K yo ya me voy-

-ah , no importa , después de todo tengo que ir a comprar algo-

-adiós T.K ten cuidado-

-lo tendré- Kari se fue alejando mas y mas hasta que no se distinguía , de repente Davis llego corriendo

-hey T.K ¿no has visto a Kari?- pero T.K no hizo caso a Davis

-T.K ¿Qué no escuchas estupido?-

-¿perdón? , ¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-estupido , no perdón , (perdón por lo que viene) no era la palabra correcta-

-ah , eso …-

-el estupido te queda corto , eres un (lo siento) pendejo (ya ven que los adolescentes se llevan así) –

-¿Qué?-

-si , aparte de todo un sordo- T.K se enojo mucho a tal expresiones usadas por Davis , ya que el jamás lo había llamado así , y T.K no es tan pesado con sus ``amigos`` ,T.K se arrojo a los golpes , Davis solo los recibía , con una sonrisa , cosa que provoco que T.K se enojara mas y le diera un ultimo golpe en la nariz , T.K se levanto del suelo y vio como le escurría sangre a Davis de la nariz , T.K se espanto y salio corriendo

_____________________________Fin Del Flashback___________________________________

-¿Qué te pasa T.K?- pregunto inocentemente Patamon

-nada , solo tuve un mal día Patamon , no te preocupes solo me hace falta un poco de sueño- contesto T.K amablemente

-bueno , duerme , al dormir entras en un mundo que solo es tuyo , nadie y nada te podrá despojar de tus mas profundos sueños-

-``Patamon tiene razón , pero ese mundo que es solo mio me encantaría compartirlo con alguien`` si tienes razón-

-pero ya duérmete-

-¿Cuál es la prisa?, apenas son las 9pm-

-a pues , tengo que hacer unas cosas , boy a salir-

-¿tu solo?-

-si , ¿Por qué?-

-no por nada , pero me gustaría que te quedaras con migo , necesito a alguien para conversar-

-huy , no se lo que pasa es que quede de ver a V-mon y Agumon en la casa de Tai-

-¿Por qué no vamos los 2?-

-porque ahí esta Davis y Kari-

-ese maldito hijo de perra , como …-

-T.K , nunca te escuche decir cosas así-

-perdón , pero me carga la … , mejor me cayo , no quiero que me escuches decir mas vulgaridades-

-bueno , duerme yo me boy-

-no , espera , te acompaño , no porque este ahí Davis no boy a ir a ver a mis amigos-

-tienes razón , ven vamos- T.K tomo una sudadera y salio de su cuarto – boy a la casa de Tai mama , regreso como a las 10-

-si- respondió su mama y salieron , tomaron un taxi , dieron la dirección y los llevo hasta ese lugar , al llegar T.K subió lo mas rápido posible toco la puerta y le abrió Tai

-Hola T.K , ven pasa-Dijo Tai con un aliento a alcohol

-si gracias Tai ``hay no , Tai y mi hermano están tomando``- T.K y Patamon entraron –buenas noches chicos-

-hola T.K- contestaron todos , menos Kari y Davis

-¿Qué a caso ya no me dirigen la palabra?- pregunto T.K a Davis y Kari

-no , como crees- dijo Kari parándose a abrazar a T.K , -si tu eres mi mejor amigo-

-mejor déjame , Davis se puede molestar y no quiero problemas con el- dijo T.K sin corresponder el abrazo

-si , perdón , fue un impulso-

-hola Davis- dijo dándole la mano

-buenas noches T.K- dijo algo arrogante

-los dejo solos , voy con Matt y Mimi-

-espera , vamos con tigo- dijo Kari levantándose del sofá –ven Davis- le dijo Kari tomando la mano del chico

-¡déjame!- grito Davis furioso – si quieres ir ve tu sola-

-oye a Kari no le hables así- dijo molesta Yolei , quien se encontraba en el sofá opuesto , Yolei se levanto rápido para protestarle a Dais , pero este no hizo caso

-Kari , no te dejes , termínalo , hay muchos mas chicos aquí adentro- dijo Yolei tomando a Kari de loa mano y llevándola hacia el balcon

-¿aquí adentro? , ¿no querrás decir allá afuera?- dijo Kari con unas lagrimas recorriéndole el rostro

-si , perdón , me equivoque , pero considera terminarlo-

-pero Davis fue el único que me hizo caso , fue al que primero ame- dijo Kari con la voz entre cortada

-Kari seamos sinceras , Davis no fue el primero-

-no , fue , fue y siempre será …- se hecho a llorar al hombro de Yolei

-T.K- dijo en voz baja Yolei

-si- dijo entre sollozos-

-dile que lo amas , dile que es algo muy importante para ti-

-pero el no siente lo mismo por mi-

-¿tu como lo sabes?-

-porque hace unos meses T.K le llevaba flores a una chica-

___________________________Flashback_________________________________________________

-Kari hola- dijo T.K con el animo tan positivista que lo caracteriza

-hola T.K ¿Para quién son esas rosas tan bonitas?-

-son para un persona que es muy especial para mi , aquella joven que me quita el aliento tan solo de verla , la misma que me hace estremecer con el simple hecho de saludarme-

-¿Quién es?- dijo Kari intrigada

-es , es …-

-hola chicos- dijo Davis entrando y dándole un beso a Kari

-se me olvido decirte T.K , Davis es mi novio-

-¿así? , ¿desde cuando?- dijo T.K con una voz , esa voz que se le torna a los que quieren romper el llanto

-desde hace unas horas-dijo Davis

-que bien , mejor los dejo solos , tengo que ir a otra parte- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-¿vas a dejar las flores?- pregunto Kari

-NO , creo que ella ya no las quiere- y se hecho a correr

________________________-fin del flashback______________________________________________

-Kari , Kari ¿estas bien?-

-perdón , recordé algo-

-ven vamos a tomar algo-

-si , necesito algo frío- entraron a la casa y en el sofá estaba T.K y Tai , Kari fue por una soda y regreso con Yolei al balcón , T.K y Tai hablaban de …

-es lo que siento por ella Tai y ya que es novia de el , no se que hacer-

-pues , lo único que te puedo decir es que pelees por ella-

-pero Tai ¿Cómo lo hago?-

-ella no es una chica mala , se que siente algo por ti , algo muy parecido a lo que tu sientes por ella-

-ella no me quiere , si me quisiera ¿Por qué se hizo novia de Davis?-

-no lo se –

-bueno , Matt y Mimi ¿Dónde están?-

-¿no supiste?-

-que paso , no me asustes-

-Mimi esta embarazada-

-¿de Matt?-

-no lo sabemos , solo sabemos que esta embarazada-

-no , pobre de Matt y Mimi , pasan por un momento muy malo-

-a Mimi le gusta que la mimen , y ahora que esta en esa situación toda atención es para ella-

-si , bueno , Matt no esta , voy por un vaso de soda y regreso-

-si adelante- T.K tomo un vaso de soda y vio a Kari llorando

-¿Qué tendrá? , algo me dice que tengo que ir a verla , pero ¿si me rechaza? , no tengo que ser tan cruel con ella , ella es mi mejor amiga , ha estado con migo en todo momento pero ¿Qué hago?-

-¿encontraste algo para tomar?- pregunto Tai con un tono mas ebrio

-si gracias , Tai ¿Qué puedo hacer para olvidar a alguien?-

-no se , lo que yo hago es tomar y tomar hasta quedarme dormido-

-si que bueno- le dio un trago al vaso – esto sabe algo amargo , ¿Qué es?-

-solo un preparado-

-que bien – le dio otro trago – luego de un rato no sabe tan mal-

-si , sigue tomando , ahí en el refrigerador esta un recipiente lleno de eso-

-si , ¿tus papas?-

-salieron de luna de miel por 4 vez-

-eso es tener tiempo-

-si , pero que mas da , tenemos la casa para nosotros 2-

-si , pero con eso se viene una gran responsabilidad-

-no , yo dejo que Kari hago todo-

-¡que injusto!- todos voltearon a ver a T.K con cara de espantado

-shhhh… tranquilo , no es para tanto-

-perdón , me deje llevar-

-no te preocupes , toma otro trago y relájate-

-si- le dio un trago mas – tienes razón , ¿Patamon , Agumon y V-mon?-

-¿Agumon? , el tiene tiempo que no esta aquí , el esta en el digimundo con piyomon-

-cierto , son novios ¿no?-

-si , desde hace un mes , planean casarse-

-que bien , con gusto voy a su boda , claro si me invitan-

-claro que te van a invitar , como no , si Patamon es el padrino-

-¿de que?-

-no se , pero lo es-

-jajaja… , voy por otro vaso de esta cosa , ya me esta gustando-

-no sabes lo que te va a hacer si lo tomas tanto-

-¿perdón?-

-no nada , toma todo lo que tu quieras , estas en tu casa-

-gracias- después de unos 7 vasos T.K estaba , estaba un tanto mareado

-bue…no Tai , yo estoy bien ¿y tu?-

-uhm-

-si eso me imaginaba , ¿te gusto el preparado?-

-uhm-

-si ami también , pero como que le falto mas dulce-

-uhm-

-si , ¿Kari esta llorando?-

-uhm-

-no shhh.. , espera , creo que si , no importa-

-uhm , uhm , uhmm-

-si , déjala esta Yolei , ella sabrá que hacer-

-uhm , uhm-

-no , no quiero ir-

-uhm , uhm , uhm-

-¿y Davis donde esta?-

-uhm , uhm-

-pero si Kari es su movia-

-uhm , uhm-

-perdón , discúlpame , novia , con tigo no se puede equivocar uno-

-uhm , uhm , uhm-

-no es un (perdón) pendejo (significa cobarde en el diccionario , pero en México se un sinónimo de entupido-

-uhm , uhm-

-cierto , el amor se le acabo después de la semana de noviazgo-

-uhm , uhm-

-no pensemos en cosas negativas-

-uhm , uhm , uhm , uhmm-

Si , mejor traigo mas de esa cosa –

-uhm , uhm-

-si ya se que para ti vaso lleno-

(en el baño después de otros 10 vasos)

-wlack , wlock , wlackkggrr…-

-tranquilo , déjalo salir- dijo Tai dándole palmaditas en la espalda a T.K

-wlack , wlock , es muy fácil decirlo , wlack-

-solo sácalo todo , así fue la primera vez que tome-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que era alcohol?-

-ya veras- T.K se levanto y se fue a recostar al sofá ,

-demonios , son las 10:30pm , mama me matara-

-no te preocupes , Matt ya le dijo que estas en su casa-

-¿Dónde esta mi hermano?-

-solo vino a decirme que Mimi esta bien , que el examen de ADN estará listo para mañana-

-que bien por ellos , pero que mal me siento-

-solo te hace falta un poco de liquido , ven vamos a la cocina por un poco de cerveza-

-¿Qué no fue suficiente embriagarme con esa cosa?-

-no ,no es eso , es solo que la cerveza te quita la sed-

-aja , bueno solo porque confío en ti Tai-

-ten , mañana te vas a tu casa-

-si gracias , pero mama se dará cuenta de que despido un olor a alcohol-

-no te preocupes , te bañas ahora y te doy ropa mía para que te cambies-

-gracias Tai , no se que haría sin ti-

-bueno acábate esa lata y vas al baño , te banas y sales por la ropa-

-si , ¿pero Kari no me vera desnudo?-

-ella esta dormida-

-bueno , gracias- le dio el ultimo trago a la lata y se fue directo al baño , abrió la puerta , se quito toda la ropa y se metió a bañar

-¿quien esta ahí?- pregunto porque sentía que alguien o algo lo veía , se puso shampoo en el cabello , se lavo el cabello y se tallo el cuerpo , salio de bañar , se puso una toalla que Tai le había prestado y salio a buscar a Tai , pero no lo encontró , solo encontró una nota que decía así:

-Salí por que Matt me hablo para encontrarnos en le parque , la ropa esta en mi cuarto entra y recuéstate un momento , descansa-

-Tai , Tai , Tai , bueno , gracias , pero me pregunto si tendrás algo para comer- T.K entro al cuarto de Tai , dejo la puerta abierta , tomo la ropa , estaba a punto de quitarse la toalla pero…

-Tai ¿eres tu?- pregunto una dulce voz en la profundidad de la oscuridad de aquel cuarto ,-Tai ¿eres tu?-

-no soy yo- dijo T.K dando la media vuelta

-ahh , T.K eres tu-

-si soy yo , en un momento me salgo-

-no , no hay problema- dijo Kari viendo a los profundos ojos azules de T.K , T.K trataba de esquivar esa mirada tan hermosa que tenia Kari , pero no podía

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo arrogante para que Kari se fuera

-quiero hablar con tigo-

-¿para que Kari?-

-necesito decirte lo que siento-

-¿Qué sientes?- Kari se aproximo a la cama de su hermano

-siéntanle , esto tardara- T.K obedeció las ordenes de Kari gustoso , se sentó al lado de ella

-dime todo lo que te atormenta-

-eres tu-

-¿Qué?- dijo molesto –si es así ¿para que bienes a hablar con migo?-

-no T.K tranquilo , no es como tu piensas-

-no , de seguro me vas a decir que Davis se molesto al ver que me abrazaste , y bienes a decirme que ya no quieres que nos veamos y que lo mejor para ambos es que nuestra amistad termine-

-no T.K no es eso , te lo juro es otra cosa-

-mejor cállate – Kari al escuchar esto puso una cara de asustada y confundida , pero mas de impresión a tal respuesta

-no , perdón , yo no…- Kari salio corriendo y llorando por la puerta –espera , ven por favor- T.K salio corriendo tras ella para alcanzarla en su cuarto , donde su perfecto cuerpo yacía reposando en la cama que estaba adornada a un estilo muy femenino , pero sobrio , en su cama junto a su cabeza estaban unos peluches graciosamente acomodados

-Kari , no fue mi intención-

-aléjate , yo solo quería decirte que me gustas , que no hay persona mas importante en mi vida que tu , Davis solo fue un capricho , el no me amaba , pero ahora veo que nadie me llegara a amar , que el amor para mi esta muy lejos , trate de entregarte mi corazón , pero no lo recibiste-

-Kari , tu no sabes nada- dijo aproximándose a ella

-y en sima de eso me insultas diciéndome que no se nada-

-no Kari , tu no sabes que tu corazón es bien venido para mi , no sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo he estado esperando palabra que me impulsen a decirte esto : te amo- Kari limpio sus lagrimas y giro la cabeza par ver a T.K con una sonrisa como queriéndose reír

-¿Qué tienes? ¿no me crees?-

-yo te creo , pero lo que pasa es que se te callo la toalla al piso- T.K miro a bajo asustado , Kari solo sonrío y le dijo –no te asustes ven , a mi- dijo coquetamente T.K no sabia que hacer , solo dio 2 pasos , Kari se paro de su Cama para alcanzarlo , Kari se quito en camisón que la cubría , lo abrazo , el tacto que tuvieron en ese momento fue una sensación indescriptible , fue subime , hermosa

-¿estamos listos?- pregunto T.K

-si – respondió Kari

-en ese caso debo decirte que he estado soñándonos en esta situación durante mucho tiempo-

-yo también- T.K la miro confuso , le dio un beso , un beso que significo amor eterno , deseo por estar juntos , pasión

-Kari ¿me amas o me quieres?-

-te amo , y hoy en este preciso momento te lo demostrare- Kari tomo a T.K de los hombros , ella se dio la vuelta , a modo que T.K quedara en el lugar donde estaba ella , lo empujo para que quedara en la cama acostado , se sentó en el estomago de T.K , este la estaba dando masajes en los senos , cosa que provocaba unos gemidos por parte de Kari , estos gemidos complacían a T.K .

T.K hizo que Kari se acostara en la cama para que este se pusiera arriba de ella , la beso , ahora este beso significo mas , mas deseo , mas amor , mas pasión , T.K bajo lentamente por su cuello besando todo el recorrido , descendió mas hasta llegar a sus pechos , que examino lenta , cuidadosa y ansiosamente , Kari saco unos gemidos muy fuertes , estos hacían que T.K siguiera con mas ansias y deseo , después de examinar los hermosos pechos de Kari bajo mas hasta llegar al ombligo , ahí introdujo su lengua y jugueteo con el

-T.K , T.K no te detengas- digo entre gemidos de placer

-no te preocupes , no lo are , ahora que estamos juntos no dejare pasar la oportunidad- contesto T.K bajando mas y mas , hasta toparse con la vagina de Kari , la reacción instantánea de Kari fue un gemido mas profundo , T.K trataba de penetrarla con su lengua cosa que a Kari le fascinaba ,la lengua de T.K entraba y salía de la vagina de Kari , Kari tomo la cabeza de su fiel amante y la dirigió a la suya para que sus bocas se unieran otra vez, en un beso mas deseoso , mas profundo , mas ansioso , mas apasionada y desesperado

-promete que jamás me dejaras- trato de decir Kari invadida por el éxtasis

-nunca te dejare- Kari abrazo a T.K , T.K pensó en ese momento ``¿ya terminamos? , bueno no me puedo quejar , lo poco que duro fue hermoso`` , pero no pudo estar mas erróneo ese pensamiento , no pasaron mas de 30segundos para que Kari tomara el miembro de T.K , por respuesta al tacto , T.K solo dejo salir un leve pero profundo gemido de placer , Kari comenzó a darle leves masajes a el miembro de T.K , este frente a tal situación dejo salir mas gemidos , pero esta vez mas profundos , mas duraderos , mas desesperados , mas fuertes , Kari solo dejo mostrar una sonrisa al ver que T.K estaba revolcándose en la cama por tal placer que Kari le provocaba , esta paro con los masajes para besar a T.K .

T.K se levanto de la cama para caer arriba de Kari , esta abrazo la cintura de T.K con sus piernas , T.K listo para meter su miembro en la vagina húmeda de Kari le susurro -si te duele mucho dime y paro-

-jajaja- dejo salir Kari- yo te digo-

T.K tomo su miembro con una mano y lo guío hasta la entrada de la vagina de Kari donde entro perfectamente y sin ningún problema , Kari produjo un gemido enorme que se escucho por todo el cuarto , T.K sacaba y metía su pene en la vagina de su amante otra vez …

(en la puerta de principal del apartamento)

-bueno luego no vemos Matt- dijo Tai

-si , pero antes déjame despertar a T.K para que nos vallamos a nuestra casa-

-no , déjalo , ahora a de estar dormido-

-no , déjame pasar-

-bueno , no hay problema , solo que con cuidado que no quiero despertar a Kari-

-si- Tai saco las llaves y abrió la puerta lentamente , los dos entraron

-ah , ah , ja ,aha ,aj ja ha…-

-¿Qué es ese sonido Tai?- pregunto Matt algo asustado

-Ah , ja ,ha , ahhh…-

-no se , pero viene de el cuarto de Kari-

-¿será que T.K y ella están…?-

-no se – los dos avanzaron lentamente y sin hacer ruido hasta el lugar donde provenían esos gemidos , vieron por una pequeña abertura que dejo T.K al entrar al cuarto de Kari y vieron a sus hermanos menores haciendo el amor de una manera tierna y hermosa , al instante Tai se asusto , Matt le tapo la boca y le dijo

-nadie vio nada , ¿si?-

-¿Qué no vimos?-

-perfecto- vámonos y dejémoslos en paz , que están en un momento muy especial-

-bien , yo te sigo- y salieron del apartamento

(en el cuarto de Kari)

-T.K , T.K- dijo Kari

-¿te duele?- pregunto T.K preocupado

-no , sigue por favor , no pares-

-si- el momento duro muchas tiempo , Kari estaba extasiada y le pedía a Dios soportar un poco mas , pero no fue así , ella se aferro a su cuerpo lo mas que pudo , pero no soporto mas tiempo , los dos habían llegado al orgasmo , T.K saco su miembro del cuerpo de su amante para no eyacular adentro , Kari dejo Salir otro gemido , T.K se acostó al lado de Kari , Kari puso una pierna arriba del cuerpo de T.K y quedaron dormidos .

Al día siguiente T.K despertó a Kari con un dulce beso

-buenos días T.K- dijo Kari

-hola Kari ¿dormiste bien?-

-a tu lado no hay razón para no descansar-

-vamos párate el baño esta listo , vamos a bañarnos juntos-

-¿juntos?-

-si , ¿Por qué no?-

-¿mi hermano no nos vera?

-tu hermano no esta-

-bueno- Kari se levanto de su cama , T.K beso a Kari hasta llegar al baño

Continuara ………………….

¿Qué TAL? , ¿les gusto? , que creen? ………………. Es mi 3er lemon , bravo , estoy tan orgulloso , no se preocupen , este es el primer capitulo , en el segundo saldrán las parejas Digimon , lo prometo , perdón Lordpata , se que te gusta mucho el patagato , pero no te preocupes , quedan otros dos capítulos mas ahí prometo incluirlos , pero no sen malos espérenme , comienzo con exámenes el viernes , denme tiempo gracias , xXhikarixX me gusto mucho tu historia del ``hechizo`` escribe mas

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::adelanto del siguiente episodio:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Patamon , donde esta?- pregunto T.K admirado

-no lo se , pero Gatomon tampoco esta- contesto Kari

-¿se abran ido juntos?- pregunto T.K arqueando una ceja

-no lo se , pero dejémoslos solos , nosotros a lo nuestro- dijo la castaña lanzándose contra el rubio , los dos habían caído en el sofá grande , Kari arriba de T.K

-¿otra vez?- pregunto tiernamente el rubio

-¿tu que crees?- susurro Kari

(en el digimundo)

Patamon estaba preso del éxtasis que le hacia sentir Gatomon , Gatomon gemía de placer al tacto de Patamon el su parte baja en la entre pierna , Gatomon gemía cada vez mas fuerte , Patamon decidido para callar esos ruidos de placer Patamon los ahogo con dulces besos , mismos que hacían a Gatomon mas feliz , sentía una sensación de gozo extrema cosa que jamás pensó sentir …

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	2. Hot Mess

Gracias por sus reviews aquí esta el siguiente capitulo , ahora , estas historias serán mas reveladoras , mas atrevidas , mas intensas , mas fuertes (ughughuh habralemon uguugh)

Se un poco mas al estilo rebelde (son adolescentes , es lo que son)

Segundo capitulo : HOT MESS

BIP , BIP , BIP sonó el despertador

-diablos , ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto fastidiado T.K –son las 6am , que fastidio , es sábado y tengo que hacer el desayuno para mi mama- T.K quien tenia la mano en la cara tallándose los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas recordó el grato suceso de la noche anterior –Kari , Kari- susurro

-umh – emitió Kari en forma de respuesta , T.K al ver que no hacia caso la empezó a besar dulcemente

-Kari tenemos que ir al digimundo-

-no quiero ir-

-vamos Kari levántate- dijo T.K descobijándola

-no- grito Kari

-shhh…- dijo T.K contemplando a su amante tal y como la había dejado la noche anterior – nos pueden escuchar-

-¿Quién?- pregunto coquetamente

-tu hermano-

-tienes razón- dijo Kari aterrada

-voy a ver si sigue dormido – dijo T.K poniéndose la toalla que dejo tirada en la entrada del cuarto de Kari , salio a ver si alguien estaba en la casa , pero no encontró a Tai por ninguna parte , regresando al cuarto de Kari

-¿te parece si nos metemos a bañar?-

-¿los dos?-

-si , ¿Qué tiene de malo?-

-nos puede ver Tai-

-no esta-

-¿pero si llega?-

-no te preocupes , ven vamos , el baño esta listo- dijo T.K dándole la mano , en seguida este le dio un beso , beso que no se rompió hasta llegar al baño , donde T.K metió primero a Kari , T.K tomo un poco de shampoo y lo coloco en la cabeza de Kari , Kari tomo la esponja y le puso un poco de jabón , mientras esta le tallaba con suavidad y delicadeza el cuerpo , el le daba leves masajes en la cabeza, luego invirtieron los papeles , Kari puso un poco de shampoo en la cabellera rubia del chico mientras que este le tallaba todo el cuerpo …

(en el digimundo)

-Patamon- dijo Gatomon acercándose a el

-si- dijo tiernamente Patamon

-¿te gustaría estar con migo?-

-pero si lo estamos-

-no de otra manera-

-¿de que manera hablas?-

-ya veras…- Gatomon le lanza contra el pequeño cuerpo de Patamon provocando que este se acostara en el suelo , Gatomon lo tenia acorralado , no podía salir , Patamon solo dejo que Gatomon prosiguiera , Gatomon comenzó con el juego , un juego peligroso donde almas que se aman llegan a estar juntos , no solo físicamente si no sentimentalmente , donde uno conoce al otro de un modo mas intimo

-no desearía estar con alguien mas- murmuro Patamon

-ni yo- Gatomon se quito los guantes , para tocar el lomo de Patamon , este respondió al tacto con un leve exaltamiento , Patamon con sus cortas patas tocaba con desesperación el estomago de Gatomon provocando un ronroneo , Gatomon estaba dispuesta a continuar , pero no sabia como , por un instinto bajo su mano hasta la parte intermedia de las patas de Patamon , este dejo salir un gemido al tacto , Patamon hizo lo mismo , pero con mas dificultad , para ellos era el momento perfecto , no había quien los molestara

-te amo- dejo salir entre gemidos Gatomon

(en la casa de Kari)

-estuvo perfecto el baño- dijo Kari

-si jamás disfrute un baño como este-

-yo tampoco ¿pero sabes porque?-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque al estar juntos disfruto al máximo todo momento –

-yo también , pero el mejor momento fue el de ayer-

-si , fue perfecto- ``fue perfecto porque fuimos huna sola persona , no solo físicamente , el amor que nos unió es inmenso , dejamos salir todo lo que dejamos reprimido por tanto tiempo``

-¿no quieres desayunar?- pregunto T.K

-no tengo hambre-

-¿segura?-

-si , ¿sabes lo que quiero?-

-¿Qué? – pregunto algo intrigado-

-estar con tigo-

-hahahaha-

-¿de que te burlas?-

-de nada , solo fue un impuso-

-¿un impulso de que?-

-no de nada- ``la verdad no me acostumbro a recibir este tipo de palabras``

-ven vamos a ver una película en la TV-

-no tengo ganas de hacer nada , quiero comer- dijo T.K

-bueno , ven , vamos a la sala y te llevo de comer-

-no , mejor lo hacemos juntos-

-¿otra vez?-

-no , eso no , el desayuno-

-aaa… , pensé que querías otra vez-

-no , es mucho , dos días seguidos-

-jajajajajajajaja , T.K no soportas nada-

-oye cálmate , yo no ando divulgando que no lo sabes hacer…-

-¿Qué?-

-jajajajajajaja , ven vamos a desayunar-

(en el digimundo)

-aaahhh , haaa , aaaa- fue lo que se pudo escuchar en aquel lugar del digimundo

-Pa-pa-patamon-

-uhmm, uhmm-

-te…aahh…aa…mo- dijo entre gemidos Gatomon

-yo…igual…- contesto Patamon preso del éxtasis

(en la casa de Kari)

-esto muy bien- dijo T.K tomando a Kari por la cintura

-si , pero como que le falto un poco de sal a la ensalada-

-si tu lo dices , yo la sentí bien- dijo dándole pequeños besos en el cuello- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- dijo descendiendo poco a poco

-no se , quiero ver MTV-

-¿para que?-

-solo quiero ver que música hay-

-bueno- dijo T.K algo enojado , Kari encendió la TV y puso el canal de MTV , estaba un especial de los mejores videos del 2009 , de repente comenzó un videoclip de Ashley Tisdale

-ahh , esta esa mujer, como me cae mal- Kari tomo el control para cambiarle

-no , no , no , espera , esta canción de gusta-

-¿te gusta Ashley?-

-si , es la mejor del mundo-

-¿incluso mejor que yo?-

-mmmmm……-

-¡T.K!-

-¿Qué?-

-responde?-

-bueno , no , no lo es , pero me gusta como canta-

-uhmm…- Kari dejo el video , T.K esta atento a cada movimiento que Tisdale hacia , cosa que hacia que Kari se enojara ¿Por qué? , no se , termino el video y T.K puso otra vez la cara de 'que fastidio'.Kari molesta por la actitud negativa de T.K apago la TV

-¿Qué?-Kari no emitió respuesta alguna , solo se paro y se fue a la cocina , T.K se para de inmediato para seguir a Kari

-perdóname- dijo T.K –no debí haberme comportado así con tigo-

-si , fuiste muy cortante-

-¿me perdonas?-

-si , pero que no se repita otra vez-

-lo que tu digas- Kari corrió hacia T.K para lanzarse a los brazos de este , el la recibió con gusto , la cargo hasta la sala , donde esta se bajo voluntariamente de los brazos de T.K , este a tal acto se quedo confundido , Kari se lanzo contra el , para quedar tirados en el sillón grande , Kari arriba de T.K

-¿otra vez?- pregunto dulcemente T.K

-¿tu que crees?-le susurro al oído

-que si- dijo en forma divertida , Kari solo le sonrío delicadamente , un beso por parte de ella fue suficiente para desencadenar otra vez un acto desesperado – toma el control- le dijo T.K a Kari

-jijijiji-

(en el digimundo)

Patamon estaba preso del éxtasis que le hacia sentir Gatomon , Gatomon gemía de placer al tacto de Patamon en su parte baja en la entre pierna , Gatomon gemía cada vez mas fuerte , Patamon decidido para callar esos ruidos de placer Patamon los ahogo con dulces besos , mismos que hacían a Gatomon mas feliz , sentía una sensación de gozo extrema cosa que jamás pensó sentir …

-aaahhh a-a-a-a-a-ahhh- dejo salir Patamon – perdón , no quería que se terminara ten rápido-

-no te preocupes , fue bello mientras duro- le contesto dándole ánimos a Patamon

-nunca me dejes- le dijo Patamon

-no te preocupes , nunca lo are –

(en la casa de Kari)

Kari se movía con ritmo y desesperación arriba de T.K , este solo dejaba que ella hiciera todo lo que ella quisiera , pero no soporto mucho , por impulsivo cambio a Kari de posición Kari estaba en el sofá recostada , T.K metía y sacaba con rapidez su miembro , acto que provocaba una sensación de placer inmenso , T.K sentía lo mismo que ella , Kari lo empujo mas contra ella con ayuda de sus piernas , T.K se inclino un poco , a modo de que el quedara en su pecho , para que el acto terminara con un ``te amo`` por parte de lo dos

-otra vez tendremos que bañarnos- dijo T.K

-jajajajaja , si , yo no pienso ir al digimundo así-

-ven vamos al baño otra vez- dijo T.K saliendo del cuerpo de Kari y tomándola entre sus brazos para llevarla al baño

(en el digimundo)

-fue perfecto- Dijo Gatomon lavándose la cabeza

-si , fue muy bonito , no imagino hacerlo con otro digimon que no fueras tu-

Patamon y Gatomon se estaban bañando en la orilla de un río cristalino

-¿a que hora hay que vernos con T.K y Kari?- pregunto Patamon-

-creo que como a las 5pm-

-bueno , tenemos tiempo-

(en la casa de Kari)

-Kari vamos tarde para el digimundo-

-T.K no te preocupes , vamos bien , el reloj esta mal-

-a , OK! , bueno , ¿te parece si vemos algo de TV?-

-¿ahora si quieres?-

-si…- TOK , TOK , TOK sonó la puerta -¿Quién es?-

-no se , se supone que todos deberán estar en el digimundo-

-si , y tus papas no llegan hasta dentro de 2 días mas-T.K abrí la puerta para recibir un golpe de parte de Davis -¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Qué haces con Kari desde ayer?-

-ella y yo somos novios ayer-

-a , claro , terminas con migo en la noche y esa misma noche te acuestas con T.K-

-¿quien te dijo?- pregunto Kari

-escuche de alguien que andaba algo ebrio-

-Tai- dijo T.K sobándose la cara

-talvez-

-¿pero como lo supo?- dijo Kari con la mano en la boca

-eso no lose – contesto Davis lanzándose otra vez contra T.K , Davis golpeaba fuertemente a T.K en donde el puño cayera , T.K trataba de esquivar y arrojar a Davis , pero no pudo , Davis estaba cansado de golpearlo , Kari los separo , T.K tenia un labio roto y la frente tenia una pequeña herida

-¿Por qué me golpeaste? –

-solo porque te metiste con Kari-

-si T.K ¿Qué pensabas? , yo siempre eh amado a Davis , tu solo fuiste una aventura-

-¿Qué? , pero tu me dijiste que te gusta estar a mi lado , que yo fui la primera persona que amaste-

-era solo una mentira para ver que tan bajo caías- T.K vio con desprecio a Davis y a Kari con una cara de ``eres una hipócrita``, T.K salio del apartamento con los ojos llorosos y con ganas de gritar , corrió sin rumbo alguno , llego hasta un café , se sentó llego un mesero y le pidió un café cargado , se lo trajeron y se lo tomo con tranquilad

-tranquilo , talvez , es solo una confusión , ¿pero puede ser cierto? , no lo creo , Kari no es así –

Probo el café ,

-mmm… , esta muy bueno , sabe como a menta- lo probo otra vez –ese sabor tan peculiar , tan refrescante y tan intenso , solo lo he probado en un solo lugar ¿pero donde?- le dio el ultimo trago – el olor del café me recuerda algo ¿pero que es? , a caso es … , no claro que no … pero es que solo … no , jamás , otra vez no , solo es una broma , necesito tranquilizarme-

(en el digimundo)

-hola Kari- gritaron todos al llegar Kari de la mano de Davis

-hola chicos- dijo cabizbaja y triste

-hola- se limito a decir Davis

-¿no vino T.K?- preguntaron Patamon y Gatomon

-no , el no viene , esta algo mal-

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntaron los dos digimon

-esta algo deprimido-

-bueno , creo que nos vamos –dijo Gatomon y Patamon

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Kari

-solo a ver a los otros digimon , están jugando escondidas-

-bueno , diviértanse- los digimon se fueron y dejaron a los digielegidos sentados

-Tai ¿Por qué le dijiste a Davis que T.K y yo nos acostamos?- le dijo Kari saliendo del circulo de amigos y en voz baja

-¿yo?-

-si , tu-

-talvez ebrio se me salio ¿y T.K?

-¿pero como lo supiste? No vino-

-Matt fue por T.K , entramos a la casa y escuchamos gemidos , caminamos lentamente y llegamos a tu curto donde estaban … estaban… ya saben y nos fuimos para dejarlos solos y fuimos a tomar a la casa de Matt , Davis llego de repente y creo que le contamos todo ¿Por qué?-

-porque le dije que el único amor que tuve es Davis , que el solo fue una aventura-

-¿Por qué? , Kari nunca lo creí de ti-

-no hermano espera , te explico , Davis llego a golpear a T.K y yo para que lo dejara le dije eso-Tai al escuchar al situación se levanto de su lugar para tomar a Davis del cuello

-no era para tanto idiota , Kari corto con tigo , ella esta en su derecho de acostarse con quien quiera-

-no espera Tai-

-no , no tenias porque pegarle- Tai lo arrojo al suelo

-no Tai , lo que pasa es que …-

-no , ¿que acaso yo divulgo que tu eres el que embarazo a Mimi?- ``ups… ya la …``

-Tai , prometiste no decirlo-

-si , así como tu prometiste decirle a Sora que tu fuiste el que se acostó con su prima-

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-si , Mimi esta embarazada de Davis-

-Mimi ¿es cierto?- le pregunto Matt con una voz triste

-si , Davis me violo-``mentira , fue una noche loca``Mimi se echo a llorar a los brazos de Sora quien tenia a su derecha

-en sima de que la embarazaste la violaste- dijo Matt arrojándose a los golpes – sobre todo le pegaste a mi hermano- dijo dándole un golpe en la cara

-di la verdad Mimi , no te viole , te acostaste con migo , y si eso le parece mucho Yolei tiene derecho a saber que Ken se metió con Yolei y con Sora- dijo Davis

-sshh…- dijo Sora

-Sora…pero…tu…y…yo…-

-perdón Tai , pero ese día me dieron algo en mi bebida-

-pensé que éramos amigos , no importa yo no les diré que tu contagiaste a Kari de Sifilis-

-con que fuiste tu maldito- dijo Tai dándole patadas – no sabes todo lo que pasamos por tu culpa , miedo , desesperación y tu fuiste el culpable-

-bueno creo que esto es un gran lío Jou- dijo Izzy

-si , espero que nadie diga que el que metió esa pastilla en la soda de Sora fue Matt para acostarse con ella-

-diablos , ¿Por qué lo dijiste Jou?- dijo Matt

-perdón , se me salio-

-no , eso es lo de menos , Matt solo quería tener una noche con Sora , pero se salvo , yo por otra parte , si ella se metió con Davis los dos tenemos …-

-¡sífilis!- a completo Sora – desgraciado Davis- le dijo Sora

(en el mundo real)

-muy bien , estuvo muy bien el café , y el pastel ni se diga ¡mesero me trae la cuenta!-

-si , déme un segundo-

-¿Cuánto es?- dijo T.K sacando su billetera

-son $35 (pesos , dolores , yens , lo que quieran)

-si- T.K saco un billete de 50 y se lo dio al mesero

-en un momento le traigo su cambio-

-no quédese con el resto , gracias- T.K se paro de la mesa y se echo a caminar –bueno , creo que es hora de ir a casa , mama ha de estar preocupada- T.K camino 2 calles y se topo con una farmacia donde estaba un cartel enorme que decía 'actualmente estamos viendo surgir de nuevo la sífilis , esta ETS es extremadamente contagiosa , por eso es recomendable usar condón durante la relación sexual , si eres sexualmente activo pasa a comprar tus condones , para evitar el contagio de ITS y embarazos no deseados , ¿sabias que… Si estas embarazada y tienes sífilis puedes pasar la enfermedad a tu bebe?'-WOO! Eso si que esta mal , espero que la enfermedad se radique o se controle , no importa , pasaría a comprar condones , pero no soy sexualmente activo , bueno…solo por dos veces , pero no han de contar- T.K se puso a caminar otra vez y en cada calle había un cartel parecido –diablos , esta enfermedad esta fuerte-

-si , ¿deseas información?- le pregunto una enfermera ayudante que salio de no se donde

-no gracias –

-bueno , pero aun así ten-le dijo la enfermera ofreciéndole un condón , T.K no quería por vergüenza al ¿Qué dirán? Pero lo tomo

-gracias-

-no hay de que- T.K se alejo mas y mas hasta llegar a su casa , camino con mas tranquilidad hasta la entrada de aquel edificio , subió tranquilamente las escaleras porque el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio

-es contra producente vivir en el ultimo piso , tenemos una vista hermosa , pero cuando no hay ascensor , es cansado- llego a la puerta de su apartamento , saco las llaves de su short y abrió la puerta -¡mama! , ¡mama! ¿Dónde estas?.... no esta- saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco al numero de su mama - ¿si? , ¿mama?-

-T.K , ¿Dónde estas?-

-en casa y ¿tu?-

-lo que pasa es que tuve que salir fuera de Odaiba , lo siento , cuando llegue te prometo pasar el día como tu pasaste el día de ayer con migo-

-ahhh…lo siento , no quería , yo pensaba regresar , pero Tai me pedio que me quedara a ayudarle-

-¿Qué no te habías quedado con tu hermano y tu papa?-

-aaa…. Si , termine de ayudarle a la hermana de Tai y me fui a la casa de papa-

-¿Qué no ayudabas a Tai?-

-a… a los dos-

-bueno , llego como en 2 semanas-

-¡dos semanas!-

-si-

-es mucho tiempo ¿no crees?-

-si , pero mi trabajo lo aplica-

- bueno , nos vemos , cuídate , tomo dinero para la comida de tu bolso-

-si ,ya sabes , la tarjeta no te la deje esta vez porque la ultima vez compraste casas que no ocupas-

-si las ocupo , mi reproductor de mp3 si lo ocupo , y solo compre 5 discos-

-si solo 5 , ¿Qué no los pudiste bajas de Internet?-

-si , pero me gusta mas tenerlos en disco-

-bueno , cuídate , no tomes , no te drogues y no pierdas tu virginidad-

-no lo are- T.K termino con la llamada – otra vez no lo are- T.K busco el bolso de su mama para encontrar el dinero – bueno , no me dejo mucho , ¡son $5000! , ¿Qué are con tanto?- después de eso encontró una pequeña nota doblada en 4 partes entre los billetes que decía 'no es para que te lo gastes todo , hice las cuentas y lo que te gastas en una semana son $500 haciendo la comida que te gusta así que son $1000 en dos semanas , te regalo otros $500 para lo que tu quieras , como regalo de tus buenas calificaciones'

-bueno , es mucho , ¿Qué are con $500 para mi solo? Mm … una fiesta , no , tendré que comprar mucho , y mama se enojaría , creo que los guardare-

(en el digimundo)

-por o tanto como Mimi se metió con Davis y Davis tiene es enfermedad , Mimi me la paso a mi- dijo Matt

-y si Ken y yo tuvimos relaciones y yo tengo sífilis , Ken también…-

-no , yo no , ¿o si?- Ken demostraba horror en su cara, pero a la vez una mirada de furia hacia Davis – espero que te pudras en tus porquerías- le dijo Ken a Davis

-en ese caso todos nos pudriremos-

-que descarado eres Davis- le dijo Tai dándole un ultimo golpe en la cara y rompiéndole la nariz

-auch!!!!-

-espero que te duela- le dijo Mimi

-tu cállate ramera asquerosa-

-no le digas así a Mimi- le dijo Matt pateándolo en el estomago

-Kari dame tu cámara por favor- le dijo Tai a su hermana

-si Tai pero ¿para que?- le pregunto dándole la cámara en la mano

-para nada solo para tomar una foto- le contesto tomándole la foto a Davis tirado en el suelo con la nariz rota , con un ojo morado , varios moretones en las piernas y agonizando por el dolor que le provocaba la nariz rota –espero que esta foto sirve de algo , la subiré a ese sitio en Internet para publicar fotos ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto a Kari

-¿Metroflog?-

-eso , también a Facebook y a otras partes mas con una nota que diga 'esto le paso a Davis Motomiya quien esta enfermo de sífilis por circunstancias que El mismo se provoco , embarazo a una amiga , contagio a mi hermana y a muchos mas , si lo ven búrlense de el'-

-¿no crees que es mucho Tai?- le pregunto Kari

-Mm… no , creo que le falta , pero esta vez seré suave- Todos los chicos abandonaron al digimundo con sus respectivos digimon , a excepción de Davis a quien lo dejaron sangrando mismo V-mon le escupió en la cara como signo de enemistad

(en el mundo real)

-¡que mas da! , una fiesta no es malo , ya no quiero ser el chico bien portado y de modales excelentes , esta noche todos mis amigos verán lo divertido que puedo ser…-

Aquí esta la segunda parte , que tal? , les gusto? , les prometo mas patagato para el próximo fic , pero me tendrán que esperar hasta la semana que viene , porque tengo exámenes hasta el martes de la semana que viene , pero no se preocupen , las vacaciones están cerca , y mi lap también , después de que la tenga no habrá poder humano que me despegue de ella jajajajajajajaja

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::próximo capitulo:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Cómo que Gatomon esta embarazada?- pregunto aterrada Kari

-si , así es , todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Patamon

-¿pero como?-

-se nos salio de las manos , comenzamos con un leve manoseo , luego fue mas fuerte , hasta llegar a hacer le amor-

-¿Cuándo fue?-

-en la fiesta que hizo T.K- le contesto Patamon

******************flashback*********************************************************

-no Kari , no podemos tener sexo cada vez que nos peleamos-

-T.K , nosotros no tenemos sexo , hacemos el amor-

-no Kari , hacer el amor significa mas que tener sexo , lo que tu y yo tuvimos es sexo-

-no T.K hacemos el amor , tu y yo , lo que hacemos significa tanto para mi , nuestra primera vez fue hermosa , claro , no me lo imaginaba en mi casa , pero ahí se dio –

-no Kari , no es la primera vez que lo hacemos-

-¿Qué?-

-recuerda bien , a los 14 en aquella fiesta que hizo Mimi en E.U-…

***********************************************************************************

-lo recuerdo bien , ese momento lo había guardado tan profundamente en mi memoria -

-Kari ¿estas bien?- pregunto Patamon

-si , solo estaba recordando algo , pero me dio muy fuerte lo de Gatomon

-si , te prometo hacerme cargo-

-lo se , tu eres muy responsable-

(en la casa de T.K)

-Ese día fue cuando Kari y yo … , fue mi primera vez , la verdad , no se si de Kari también , pero mi primera vez fue esa- le dijo T.K a Gatomon

************************Flashback************************************************

-Gracias chicos , de verdad se los agradezco , especialmente a ti Mimi que nos trajiste a todos a E.U.A-

-no hay de que-

-¿pero no falta uno?- pregunto T.K

-la verdad faltan dos , Tai y Kari-contesto Sora

-aa… a Kari no la quiero ver-

-¿Por qué?-

-desde aquella fiesta en que accidentalmente derrame el jugo de uva en su camisa favorita me dejo de hablar , yo me canse de pedirle disculpas y nunca me las acepto , hasta arregle los papeles de una obra de teatro para que ella fuera la princesa y yo el príncipe , donde le declararía mi amor hacia ella , ella primero acepto el papel pero cuando se entero que era con migo renuncio al papel-

-que mala-

-si , por eso tiene cerca de un año que no hablamos-

-bueno , no importa , se supone viene qui a divertirte , no a recordar malos momentos , ve a tu cuarto , es el tercero a al izquierda , alístate y baja-le dijo Mimi

-gracias- T.K sabio las escaleras y busco el cuarto , abrí la puerta y de repente salio Kari

-feliz cumpleaños…- dijo arrojándose para darle un profundo beso en el cual se fundieron , Kari hizo que T.K entrara al cuarto y poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo

*****************************escenas del siguiente capitulo******************************


	3. Hot Party

¡que bueno que les gusto! , les prometo que la fiesta no será muy loca , es mas mmm… ya veran , solo que …bueno ya veran, y cughcughhabra alcoholcughcugh , hay esta tos (jajajajaja) cughcuhgcuhglemoncughcugh

********************************************************************************

HOT PARTY

(3pm)

-bueno creo que es todo lo que necesito para la fiesta- exclamo T.K – bueno , mas un pequeño detalle que me costo trabajo conseguirlo- dijo abriendo la mochila para ver unas 2 botellas de cristal –espero que no pase nada malo si hay de esto en la fiesta-

-¿de que hablas T.K?- pregunto Gatomon que apareció repentinamente

-aaahaaahaaa- exclamo T.K haciendo volar las botellas , pero las pudo atrapar en el aire

-de nada Gatomon- le contesto escurriéndole una gota de sudor por la nuca - ¿y lo demás?-

-aun no vienen-

-a , te quisiste adelantar , pero Patamon , no esta-

-¿no esta?-

-no , lo siento , si quieres puedes ir a buscarlo , el normalmente esta en el parque-

-si gracias T.K-

-adiós – le dijo con un guiño –ahora necesito hacer algo para la fiesta , pero…¿Qué? , ¿Qué podré dar de comer? Pediré unas pizzas y unas hamburguesas , pero aun no se como se toma esta cosa- dijo mostrando la botella de Brandy -creo que se mezcla con soda-

(en el digimundo)

-ayuda… ayuda… me due…le…- exclamaba Davis , pero ningún digimon le hacia cazo

(en el mundo real)

-¿si?-

-si , dígame su pedido-

-si fuera tan amable de mandarme 10 pizzas-

-¿Qué ingredientes quiere y en que dirección?-

-2 de hongos , 3 de pepperoni , 3 hawaiana y 2 de … mmm… ¿Qué otro ingrediente tienen?-

-tenemos vegetariana y carne suprema-

-2 vegetarianas-

-muy bien , las otras 8 ¿las quiere con queso en la orilla?-

-si , la dirección es NewOdaiba #75 , -

-en 30min esta el repartidor ahí o su orden es gratis-

-pero que esta vez sea así , la ultima vez que pedí una pizza tardo 40min y me cobraron aun si-

-no se preocupe , esta vez si se llegara a retrasar márqueme otra vez-

-si gracias-

(en el digimundo)

-diablos , alguien … el que sea , ayúdeme- dijo Davis parándose del suelo con dificultad

-¿para que?- le dijo un leomon -¿para que hagas otra tontería como hiciste con Kari y los demás?-

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-no seas tonto , es el digimundo , toda la información que suben a la red pasa primero por el digimundo-

-eso quiere decir que Tai subió la imagen-

-si , y otras cosas mas-

-¿Qué mas?-

-un comunicado-

-diablos!-

-te recomiendo que corras-

-¿Por qué?-

-porque todos los digimon te están buscando-

-¿Por qué?-

-te odian-

(en el mundo real)

Ting!, Ting! Sonó el timbre de la casa de T.K.

-un segundo- grito T.K corriendo para abrir la puerta - ¿si?-

-su orden –

-a si , muchas gracias ¿Cuánto es?-

-son $350-

-a , que lastima-

-¿Por qué?- le pregunto el repartidor

-por que llegaste 5min tarde- le contesto y luego le cerro la puerta en la cara

(en casa de Tai)

-solo es una pequeña reunión- le dijo Tai a Kari – no es necesario tanto arreglo- le grito Tai ya que esta estaba en su recamara

-ya se , solo que quiero verme bien-

-¿para que?-

-para gustarle a T.K-

-¿mas? , si así como eres tu lo traes babeando-

-¿de verdad?-

-¿no lo sabias?-

-no hermano- dijo saliendo de su recamara -¿te gusta?- pregunto inocentemente (aunque sabes que inocente ya no tiene nada)

-Kari Kamiya en nombre de lo que tu quieras quítate eso-

-¿pero que tiene? esta lindo-

-a si , claro , ``lindo`` pero para un zorra-

-¿se ve tan mal?-

-claro que si , das la impresión de ``son toda una zorra``-

-¿Qué me pongo?-

-un short y una camisa normal-

-que aburrido , es lo de siempre-

-bueno lo que tu quieras-

-me quedo con esto-

-pero será bajo tu responsabilidad-

-vámonos hermano-

(en el digimundo)

-pero no te hice nada- dijo Davis corriendo de un digitamamon

-claro que si , me debes &25 dólares-

-pero eso fue hace 6 años-

-no importa me debes eso mas los intereses de 6 años-

(en la casa de T.K)

It's Alright, OK

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry

Alright, OK

So don't you bother what I do

No matter what you say

I wont return

Our bridge has burnt down

I'm stronger now

Alright , OK

I'm so much better without you

I wont be sorry. Sonaba la música ROCK a todo volumen

-esta fiesta esta genial- le dijo ED a gritos a T.K.

-¿Qué?- le gritaba a ED

-que esta genial tu fiesta-

-aa , no se que tenga que ver tus pies con la fiesta pero bien-

-no , que esta genial tu fiesta-

-a , si a mi también me gusta la fiesta-

-tu bebida esta genial-

-siii , estuvo bien el penal del equipo-

-noo , tu bebida- dijo ED mostrando el vaso

-aahh , la bebida , si tiene un poco de …-

Don't waist you fiction tears on me

Just save them for someone in need

It's Way to late

I'm closing the door . subieron mas alto el volumen , la cantante cantaba un ROCK muy duro

-mejor vamos afuera , aquí no escucho bien- le dijo T.K. señalando al jardín , los dos salieron con paso algo torpe por culpa de la bebida

-ahora si escucho- dijo ED

-si , la música esta algo alta-

-si , pero ala fiesta esta genial , ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?-

-por miedo-

-¿a que?- dijo dándole un trago al vaso – esta cosa esta genial ¿Qué es?-

-brandy-

-¿Qué?-

-si , me costo trabajo para que me lo vendieran –

-T.K. tu fiesta se saldrá de control-

-no creo esta tranquila , claro dentro de lo que cave-

-¿Quién trajo la banda?-

-son amigos de Valeria-

-¿Valeria?-

-si , ella los trajo , la cantante es bonita ¿no crees?-

-si es bella , pero canta ROCK-

-no importa es bonita-

-no mejor que Kari-

-¿Kari?-

-si , la de nuestro salón , la dulce e inocente-

-jaja , lo siento si me río , pero de inocente no tiene nada , dulce te lo creo pero inocente no-

-¿tu como lo sabes?-

-cosas que pasaron y que no tuvieron que pasar , mejor no hablemos de eso y vamos por otro vaso-

-si- los dos entraron para tomar otro vaso , pero lo primero que se encontraron fue a…

-¿esa es Kari?- pregunto sorprendido ED

-creo que si , pero cierra la boca-

-tu también- los dos se quedaron sin palabras al ver a Kari vestida con un pantalón de piel negro muy pegado , una blusa de color blanco con mangas muy cortas que hacia juego con el pantalón y delineaban bien esa figura tan cuidada de Kari quien tenia puestas unas zapatillas de tacón alto de color blanco y negro , esa chica no se párese a Kari solo por el cabello , que lo tenia mas largo , (aunque se escuche mal) le llegaba debajo de los senos , dicho conjunto hacia parecer a Kari otra chica , una chica mas rebelde , mas atrevida , mas sexy

-yo si me atrevo- dijo ED

-¿de que?- pregunto T.K.

-yo la quiero-

-lo siento ella esta apartada-

-¿por ti?-

-no , tiene novio-

-aahh , que mal- Kari se acercaba mas y mas , cosa que provocaba en T.K. un latir muy rápido de su corazón

-_si sigue así , me dará un paro cardiaco-_ pensó T.K.

-hola chicos- dijo Kari –ED que bueno que viniste-

-si- dijo ED sin apartar la vista de los pechos de Kari

-¿Qué tanto me ve ED?- le pregunto Kari a T.K.

-nada- dijo T.K. dándole a ED una bofetada en la cara

-que , que , que – dijo despertando

-perdónalo , es la primera vez que ve algo así-

-¿Qué ve?-

-no , nada , nada-

-hey T.K. buena fiesta-

-gracias Tai , ¿quieres?- le pregunto a Tai dando un vaso de Brandy

-claro , ¿Qué es?-

-Brandy-

-ese es mi T.K.- le dijo Tai

Let me out this cage, I'm not gonna hold back

Gonna break these chains, I'm taking control now

Gonna giva ya something to talk about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out

Set me free, I'm ready to show you

This is what I need, it's time to get dirty

Imma show you what I'm talking about

It's another side of me

I'm acting out . siguio cantando Ashley

-yo también quiero- le dijo Kari a Tai

-no Kari esto es alcohol-

-no importa yo quiero-

-bueno- le contesto Tai –pero solo un vaso-

-en seguida regreso- dijo Kari quien caminada de una manera sexy con esos tacones altos

-¿Qué hay de comer?- le pregunto Tai a T.K. –hey T.K. despega la mirada del trasero de mi hermana-

-hay lo siento , no fue voluntario-

-no , claro que no , ¿Qué hay de comer?-

-pedí pizza pero supe que no alcanzaría con tanta gente , así que contrate una barra de comida internacional-

-T.K. que bien te preparaste-

-no fue mucho , cobre unos favores-

-ya regrese- dijo Kari –¿no han visto a Yolei?-

-¿Yolei es una chica de cabello largo color violeta?-

-si , es ella-

-ah , esta parada arriba de la mesa bailando- los tres voltearon a ver tal escena y que sorpresa se llevaron al ver que Yolei estaba arriba de una mesa bailando ¿tubo? Ya sin camisa , mostrando el top y con una minifalda

-¿esa es Yolei?- pregunto Kari muy sorprendida

-si- dijo T.K.

-hey chicos miren como me muevo- grito Yolei haciendo volar la camisa que tenia en sus manos –¿no es genial la vida? – dijo bajándose el cierre de la minifalda

-no, no, no- grito Kari , pero Yolei no la escucho así que se quito la minifalda para mostrar un boxer color negro

-creo que es mucho , es mejor bajarla antes de que haga algo malo- dijo T.K.

-si , creo que si- dijo ED –oye Yolei no esta mal-

-en Brandy te hace decir tonterías- le contesto Tai

-mejor bájate- le grito preocupado Ken quien estaba rojo a tal situación

-no , esto este divertido-

-no mejor baja de ahí , antes de que hagas otra cosa-

-¿Cómo esto?- dijo Yolei quitándose el sostén

-aahhhh-exclamo Ken quien al ver esto se subió a la mesa para bajarla y ponerle su ropa

(en el digimundo)

-ya es de noche- no creo que me encuentren-

-ja , es lo que tu piensas- le dijo un meramon

-si , no te salvas de esta- le grito un gotsumon

-aahhh- grito Davis

(en la fiesta)

Guess I should leave this behind

Guess I should erase and rewind

But somehow I cant seem to stay away

I dont want to sound desperate, but I am

So say that youll come around

Guess I should erase and rewind

Erase and rewind

I dont want to stand in line

Like I used to, like I used to

I dont want to have to scream and shout

Cause Im the kind of girl that sticks

Like a tattoo, like a tattoo

Yeah Im the kind of girl that wears you out

Ah Oh

.seguía cantando Ashley

-esta chica cada canción es mejor- dijo T.K.

-no es tan buena-

-no, es al mejor , nadie la supera-

-rétame- le dijo coquetamente a T.K.

-te reto- dijo T.K. siguiendo el coqueteo , Kari se acerco al lugar donde Ashley estaba cantando

-muévete- le dijo Kari empujado a Ashley

-¿Qué te pasa? , estoy a media canción-

-no me importa bájate- le dijo quitándole el micrófono , Ashley se bajo algo enoja –Hey banda toquen ``masquerade`` , los chicos de la banda ascendieron con la cabeza

Risk taker

Dream maker

Heart breaker

Earth Quaker

I can be anything that you want me too

Core fender

Mind bender

Jet sweater

Go better

Changing my apparel for anything you choose

I don't mind trying on my disguise

It makes me happy

-Kari no canta mal- dijo T.K.

-no , pero solo con 2 vasos de Brandy es como se atrevería a cantar en publico-

Here's my formal invitation

You and me go masquerading

Lose ourselves in this charading

Is this love were imitating?

Do we want, what we got

If not I, say so what

Here's my formal invitation

My soul keeper

Mind reader

Dream leader

Just be there

Why you have to hang out with me?

-Kari es perfecta en todo sentido Tai-

-hay T.K. , ya no sabes ni como llamar su atención ¿verdad?-

-es hermosa y dulce pero no entiendo como una persona así juega con los sentimientos de los demás-

-¿Por qué?-

-por que cuando Davis fue a su casa y se me arrojo a los golpes y lo le respondí ella me dijo que solo fui una aventura que su verdadero amor es Davis-

My soul keeper

Mind reader

Dream leader

Just be there

Why you have to hang out with me?

Hot maker

Cool skater

Trail blazer

Pose major

I already ask what's available to me

You wanna try on someone else

You might like seeing how it felt

Dude your not changing your disguise

It makes me happy

Here's my formal invitation

You and me go masquerading

Lose ourselves in this charading

Is this love were imitating?

Do we want, what we got

If not I, say so what

Here's my formal invitation

Let's go

Let's go masquerading

-pobre ED esta bailando solo-

-si les pego muy fuerte el brandy-

-si-

Don't break me finally

It's over and done

I still want you

Too see the real me

No more disguises

The truth is decided

We should be together

Here's my formal invitation

You and me go masquerading

Lose ourselves in this charading

Is this love were imitating?

Do we want, what we got

If not I, say so what

Here's my formal invitation

Let's go

Let's go masqueradïng

La la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

La la la la la la la la

Kari bajo del escenario algo mareada

-¿Qué tal? , me atreví-

-Kari eres grande-le dijo T.K.

-hey T.K. que bueno que te veo- le dijo Valeria arrojándose a los brazos de T.K. , Kari se puso en seguida de un humor mas serio –que linda fiesta , o sea genial , la comida esta de poca y la banda que traje es la mejor , dijo sin ofender , tu también cantas bien- dijo dirigiéndose a Kari

-gracias- le contesto con una sonrisa fingida

-bueno Bay T.K. ya me tengo que ir , unos amigos y yo nos vamos con Yolei y Ken al antro-

-si , cuídense-

-hay que lindo- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla –Bay-

(en el digimundo)

-ese meramon me quemo el trasero , cuando regrese a casa me pondré algo-

-eso si regresas- le dijeron un grupo de numemon

(en la fiesta)

-¿Quién era esa?- pregunto Kari un tanto celosa

-Valeria- contesto con indiferencia ante los celos de Kari

-ven con migo T.K. – le dijo en un tono coqueto –ah Tai , es mejor que bajes s tu novia de la barra de bebidas- le dijo Kari señalando a Sora quien sustituyo a Yolei bailando tubo pero esta estaba mejor vestida , tenia unas botas de hule negras que le cubrían toda la pierna y un traje de una solo pieza negro como de masoquista

-ahhh… Sora baja de ahí- grito Tai a todo pulmón

-ni loca , esta fiesta es la mejor del mundo-

-no Sora baja por favor , no cometas una tontería-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-no se , baja-

-no , esto es lo mejor del mundo , nunca me sentí tan libre como hoy-

(mientras tanto)

-jajajaja- se reían T.K. y Kari en voz baja

-shh… , no hagas mucho ruido- dijo T.K. con un tono alegre en su voz y una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Kari tomando las manos de T.K.

-nos pueden escuchar-

-pero no hacemos nada malo-

-no importa , ya sabes como se pone Tai-

-jajajaja- se volvieron a reír los dos

-¿de que te ríes?- se preguntaron uno al otro al mismo tiempo

-de nada- contestaron los dos , los ojos azul celeste de T.K. se posaron fijamente en los color rubí de Kari , los labios de Kari estaban ardiendo de deseo por tocar los de T.K. , este se acercaba mas y mas para besar a Kari pero Kari estaba desesperada y deseosa así que tomo la cabeza de T.K. y la empujo hacia la suya para que los dos quedaran unidos por un beso…

(en le fiesta)

-sabes que Tai , me oprimes mucho , no me dejas ser libre y ya me cansaste terminamos-

-¿Qué?-

-si , no me haces feliz , no me gustan tus besos ni la forma en que nos acostamos sabes que ya me voy al antro con los otros chicos-

-aahhh-

-cierra la boca Tai- dijo Sora saliendo de la casa

(en el cuarto de T.K.)

T.K. y Kari se besaban apasionadamente , se comían a besos , los besos por parte de T.K. eran intensos con deseo de amar , por otro lado , los besos por parte de Kari eran dulces y delicados , frescos pero tibios

_-ahora se…-_ pensó T.K. –_ese sabor tan peculiar , tan único , solo lo probé un solo lugar , en tus labios- _ Kari movió involuntariamente su mano , con ese movimiento intento quitarle a T.K. su camiseta pero T.K. no dejo

-T.K.- dijo Kari algo confusa -¿no quieres seguir?- pregunto inocentemente

-no Kari-

-¿Por qué?-

-no Kari , no podemos tener sexo cada vez que nos peleamos-

-¿eso es lo que hacemos T.K.? , ¿tenemos sexo?-

-si , Kari … al parecer si-

-no T.K. estas muy equivocado , no tenemos sexo , hacemos el amor-

-no Kari , hacer el amor , es tener relaciones con sentimiento , con amor eso que tu no sientes por mi , pero yo por ti si-

-T.K. yo te amo , no eh amado a otra persona-

-Kari , no me mientas , me dijiste que Davis era tu único amor-

(en la fiesta)

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Ashley a Tai

-nada , es solo … nada-

-¿Qué puedo hacer para levantarte el animo-

-nada , al parecer nada-

-¿te gusta cantar?-

-no mucho-

-ven , vamos- le dijo Ashley a Tai , los dos se pararon y se pusieron en el escenario

Th-Th-This beat is hypnotic  
I wanna ride like a shuffler  
The sound of Sonics'  
Controlling me just like a robot  
I go bionic, so D-D-DJ put it on  
I'm losing logic and  
cruising deeper in  
the zone comenzo a cantar Ashley

_[__Tai]_  
it's so cinematic  
Charismatic

_[Tai + Ashley]_

G-Got me froze up

_[Tai]_  
This psychopathic  
Beat is something

_[Tai + Ashley]_  
I need a dose of  
I'm systematic  
Mo-Moving every single bone  
there's no mechanic  
That can't understand what I'm on

(en el cuarto de T.K.)

-recuerda Kari , en la fiesta de Mimi en E.U.A-

-T.K esa ocasión fue un impulso-

-lo se Kari , pero yo no pude contenerme-

-¿Qué?-

-si , Kari , esa ocasión deseaba tanto estar con tigo que al presentarse esa oportunidad no la desperdiciaría- dijo tomando la mano de Kari – sinceramente , desde esa vez he estado deseando y pidiendo a dios que me dejara estar con tigo en la misma situación que la ultima vez-

-por eso me dijiste ``desde hace mucho que nos soñaba en esta situación`` la noche pasada ¿verdad?-

-si Kari , ahora trato de ser fuerte y soportar el deseo , pero se que no va a servir de nada , por que te amo-

-T.K. yo también te amo- dijo tomando el rostro de T.K. y fijándolo en la mirada de ella – ve mis ojos , no te miento , te amo- T.K. sonrío débilmente para luego besarla

(en la fiesta)

_[Ashley]_  
Let's crank it up (crank it up)  
Until the walls cave in  
Crank it up (Crank it up)  
Put the record on spin  
Cause I am ready to party  
Gonna get my girls and get naughty  
Crank it up (Crank it up)  
Until the walls cave in  
Just crank it up

Th-Th-This beat is melodic  
Harmonic, got me striking poses  
I get up on it,  
electronically feeling

(en el ático)

-¿es seguro Patamon?- pregunto Gatomon

-si , aquí nadie viene , bueno eso es lo que dice T.K.-

Gatomon se lanzo contra Patamon como jugando , pero este juego seria mucho mas que un simple juego

(en el cuarto de T.K.)

-ahhh , ahhh , mmm…- gemía Kari

-Kari ¿estas bien?-

-mejor que nunca-

-jajaja , ahhh , ahhh , mmmm…- T.K. estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kari , era para que se acostumbrara al sentir , tenia mas de una ocasión que lo hacia con Kari pero había una algo que provocaba en ambos que sintieran como si fuera la primera vez , T.K. la besaba desesperado , ella solo abría la boca para que las dos lenguas se encontraran y comenzaran a juguetear

(en el ático)

Patamon tenia el control , estaba arriba de Gatomon , esta deliraba del placer que Patamon le provocaba pero el juego dio un cambio repentino , Gatomon tomo a Patamon y lo puso contra el piso , esto hizo que Patamon se excitara mas , el movimiento de los dos pequeños pero ágiles cuerpos era veloz y se notaba que sabían lo que hacían

(en la fiesta)

_[Tai]_

its so cinematic  
Charismatic

_[Tai+Ashley]_  
G-Got me froze up

_[Tai]_

This psychopathic  
Beat is something

_[Tai +Ashley]_

I need a dose of  
I'm systematic  
Mo-Moving every single bone  
there's no mechanic  
That can't understand what I'm on

(en el cuarto de T.K.)

-te amo- fue lo ultimo que salio de la boca de ambos chicos antes de llegar , los dos quedaron desplomados en la cama , Kari quedo recostada arriba del cuerpo de T.K. , este la abrazo fuertemente y con una mano que quedo libre tomo las sabanas de su cama para cubrir los dos cuerpos aun conectados…

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lo siento , me tarde mucho , y de este capitulo todavía falta , les prometo que tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible , LordPata te prometo que en el siguiente capi pasa lo que me sugeriste con Patamon y Gatomon , ya no les doy cortos del próximo capi porque ya se los di , gracias

(Recuerden que la fiesta no ha terminado)


	4. Lovers Kari POV

Gracias por seguir este fic (ultimo capitulo)

________________________________________________________________________________

Lovers (Kari POV)

***esa noche fue mágica***

-Kari ¿estas bien?- pregunto Tai a su hermana menor –te ves rara-

-no es nada- contesto con una pequeña sonrisa –solo estoy cansada , la fiesta fue muy agitada-

-mmm…- respondió Tai con un cierto tono sarcástico

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-eres mi luz- comento T.K. abrazando fuertemente a la chica que tenia encima

-tu eres mi ángel- contesto esta besando al rubio –nunca encontrare a otra persona que me haga feliz como tu-

-amor , si fuera posible de mi parte pasaríamos toda la noche así-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Kari viendo los ojos de T.K.

-Tai ha de estar buscándote y si nos encuentra en esta situación nos mata-

-jmjmjmjmjm- rió débilmente

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***algo me dice que el amor que sentimos es puro y que nada lo podrá romper***

-te dejo en tus pensamientos- dijo Tai viendo la mirada perdida de su hermana , su hermana no contesto a lo que decidió salir de la habitación en silencio

***me siento segura al estar a tu lado , siento que no dejaras que me pase nada***

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-diablos- grito Kari

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto asustado T.K.

-manchamos tu cama-

-ah…- expreso T.K. en un tono de alivio –no te preocupes, más tarde la lavo-

-¿seguro?-

-si , ahora preocúpate por las preguntas que nos pueda hacer Tai-

-no pasa nada , te aseguro que para este momento ha de estar dormido en tu sofá-

-eso espero-

(Salieron del cuarto de T.K.)

-ves , te dije no soporto tanto alcohol-

-si , que mal , bueno no importa solo levántalo-

-si , ¿pero tu limpiaras todo?-

-si , eh limpiado los desastres de peores fiestas-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***el eterno gozo que experimento al estar a tu lado no se compara con nada***

-hola Kari- dijo una voz

-¿Qué?-

-hola- dijo Patamon

-ah , eres tu ¿Qué pasa?-

-aahh…-

-¿Qué?-

-Kari necesitamos hablar-

-¿de que?- dijo algo preocupada

-sabes que la relación entre Gatomon y yo ah crecido mucho , al grado de que somos novios-

-si , eso me gusta mucho , T.K. y yo somos novios así como ustedes lo son-

-si , pero no te vine a hablar de eso-

-¿de que quieres hablar?-

-yo quiero mucho a Gatomon y se que ella me ama de igual manera-

-si , lo se , se nota en las miradas que se dan-

-si , nuestro amor esa inmenso y planeo tener una vida con ella , pero ahora vengo a pedirte ayuda y comprensión-

-Patamon , siendo sincera me estas desesperando ya de una vez dime ¿Qué pasa?-

-embarace a Gatomon-

-¿Qué? , ¿Cómo es posible? , ¿Cuándo paso?-

-en la fiesta de T.K.-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡no! Kari- grito T.K. –no podemos tener sexo cada vez que nos peleamos-

-no T.K. no tenemos sexo, hacemos el amor, y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie-

-no Kari, tenemos sexo, hacer el amor implica tener relaciones pero con amor cosa que tu no sientes por mi pero yo por ti si-

-T.K. yo te amo y solo nos hemos peleado una sola ocasión-

-no Kari, recuerda hace 3 años, en la fiesta que Mimi me hizo-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Kari ¿estas bien?-

-si, solo recordé algo, espera, ¿mientras nosotros hacíamos el… ustedes también?-

-¿Qué?- dijo confuso Patamon

-nada, solo dime que aras- dijo roja

-pues lo que un padre aria, me are responsable del bebe-

-¿sabes? Tengo una duda ¿Cómo nacerá?-

-por un huevo-

-si, pero ¿Qué digimon saldrá?-

-no sabría contestarte, pero de todos modos ¿nos apoyaras?-

-claro, mi mejor amiga será mama, ¿tú crees que no le ayudaría?-

-no, no, solo te preguntaba- dijo parándose en la ventana –gracias Kari-

-¿ya te vas?-

-si, necesito hablarlo con T.K.-

-bueno, adiós-

- adiós-

***nunca pensé que aquel suceso se me olvidaría , soy una tonta , como olvidar la dulce noche que nos entregamos todo por primera vez***

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-esta casa si que esta grande- le pareció escuchar la voz de T.K.

``ahí viene , ¿lista Kari?`` T.K. giro el picaporte de la puerta para después abrirla

-feliz cumpleaños- grito Kari al abrazar a T.K. –nunca dejemos que algo nos haga pelear- dijo Kari comenzando a quitarle la camisa

-Kari ¿no es muy pronto?-

-tengo que dejas salir este sentimiento tan profundo que tengo hacia ti y no encuentro una mejor manera amor-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Fin del Flashbck:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

***formamos un lecho de pasión y amor que nunca termino***

-no soporto mas , necesito hacer algo , este sentimiento me esta matando- Kari levanto el teléfono pero la línea estaba ocupada por Tai quien estaba tratando de localizar a Sora –justo en el momento menos indicado- dijo Kari .-mi celular- , Kari buco su celular en su cama , lo tomo y marco

-Kari- dijo una voz al otro lado de la línea

-T.K. , te necesito a mi lado, necesito de tu esperanza-

________________________________________________________________________________

Corto , pero creo que logre algo bueno , eso me lo dirán ustedes , T.K. POV es la ultima parte de la historia de antemano gracias por seguir este fic , y la ultima parte (o talvez no) de ``lagrimas`` la subiré al mas pronto posible , por que me entere de una cosa muy especial , que por poco me hizo llorar , mañana se relanza digimon adventure en Disney XD (que era Jetix) el que sea fan de la hermosa caricatura con que la mayoría crecimos vean Disney XD mañana a las 8:00am u 8:30am , algo así es la programación nueva , gracias , por leer y darme ánimos

ATTE: Takeruguiltypleasure9


	5. Lovers TK POV

Lovers (T.K. POV)

***lo mas bello que tengo en la vida es nuestro amor***

-T.K., hola-

-ahh, hola Gatomon ¿Qué pasa?-

-te vengo a dar una mala noticia, bueno para ti-

-¡que!, ¿Qué le paso a Kari?-

-no, no cálmate, Kari esta bien, te vengo a dar una noticia muy fuerte-

-dime-

-Patamon y yo estamos esperando un bebe-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?-

-al parecer se nos salio de las manos-

-¿y como lo saben?-

-nos analizamos con Genai y el nos dijo-

-aaaaa- exclamo T.K. poniendo su mano en su frente

-pero no te preocupes-

-no ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?-

-no, solo lo dije para que no pensaras mal-

-no, al contrario ustedes no se preocupen, de mi parte tendrán todo el apoyo-

-gracias T.K.-

-De nada-

-¿T.K. te puedo preguntar algo?-

-si, lo que sea-

-tu y Kari han tenido-

-hace 3 años fue mi primera vez-

-¿Qué?-

-ese día fue cuando Kari y yo, aaa, fue mi primera vez, no se si de Kari también-

_________________________Flashback_________________________________________________

-Gracias chicos , de verdad se los agradezco , especialmente a ti Mimi que nos trajiste a todos a E.U.A-

-no hay de que-

-¿pero no falta uno?- pregunto T.K

-la verdad faltan dos , Tai y Kari-contesto Sora

-aa… a Kari no la quiero ver-

-¿Por qué?-

-desde aquella fiesta en que accidentalmente derrame el jugo de uva en su camisa favorita me dejo de hablar , yo me canse de pedirle disculpas y nunca me las acepto , hasta arregle los papeles de una obra de teatro para que ella fuera la princesa y yo el príncipe , donde le declararía mi amor hacia ella , ella primero acepto el papel pero cuando se entero que era con migo renuncio al papel-

-de seguro fue un mal entendido-

-no creo, pero por esa cosa tan absurda no hemos hablado desde hace un año-

-bueno , no importa , se supone vienes a divertirte , no a recordar malos momentos , ve a tu cuarto , es el tercero a al izquierda , alístate y baja-le dijo Mimi

-gracias- T.K subió las escaleras y busco el cuarto , abrió la puerta y salio Kari arrojándose a sus brazos

-feliz cumpleaños…- dijo arrojándose para darle un profundo beso, se separaron por falta de aire –he preparado esto durante 1 año-

-¿Qué?-

-entra T.K.- Kari hizo que T.K. entrara en la habitación, ella lo llevo hasta la cama donde lo arrojo y lo comenzó a desvestir

-Kari, no-

-T.K. llevo mucho tiempo planeando tu regalo-

-pero no estamos listos-

-lo estamos-

__________________________fin del Flashback___________________________________________

-que hermoso- dijo Gatomon

-si, fue lo mas bello que alguien me haya dado-

-T.K. quede de ver a Patamon-

-a, muy bien, ve-

-gracias T.K.-

-no hay porque, ahora seré tío-

-jajajajaja-

-adiós Gatomon-

-adiós-

_______________________________Flashback_______________________________________

-¿no sospecharan nada Kari?-

-no creo amor-

-te amo-

-yo también T.K.-

____________________________fin del Flashback______________________________________

Ring-ring-ring

-Kari-

-T.K. te necesito a mi lado, necesito de tu esperanza-

-¿Qué pasa Kari?-

-quiero estar a tu lado, no soporto mas este vacío-

-Kari, nunca estarás sola, nuestro amor siempre estará presente, yo estaré ahí para cuando te sientas así-

***comencé preguntándome ¿Qué es el amor?, ¿Por qué?, por que siempre que sentía que estaba enamorado de alguien, ese alguien me rompía el corazón, te conocí y toda mi vida cambio, ahora se que es el amor y también se que nuestro amor será eterno***


	6. Davis

-genial, todos durmiendo cómodamente, mientras yo escapo de unos digimon locos, ¿Qué mis padres no se dan cuenta de que no estoy ahí?-

-shh…shhh…shhh..-

-¿eh?-

-hey chico aquí abajo-

-¿Quién eres?-

-soy betamon, te vengo a decir que hay una TV. en aquella dirección-

-aahh, que bien, muchas gracias amiguito-

-no es nada, ven te guío-

-que buen digimon eres-

-ven es esta-

-gracias y nos vemos- Davis saco su digivice y lo puso en frente de la TV.-hey es de cartón-

-ahora amigos atrápenlo- grito Betamon y en seguida salieron un ejercito de goburimon de unos matorrales

-aaaaaahhhh- Davis de echo a corre –pensé que eres buena persona-

-lo soy, por eso te entrego-

**20 minutos después**

-nunca pensé que acabaría así- dijo Davis quien estaba sujeto a una soga colgando en una caldera de agua con especial

-goburi-goburi-goburi-goburi-goburi- cantaban y bailaban los goburion con un tono muy pegajoso

-y así termine, cocina para un grupo de goburimon-


End file.
